An Exercise of the Intellect
by Emma Granger
Summary: Ron's thinking about something and Hermione's thinking about him. Set in their sixth year.


Author's Note: I wrote this on my birthday so please give me a late birthday present and review! There are two or three chapters more to come. You read and review and I'll give you a cookie.  
Chapter One  
  
There he goes again. Spacing out in class. Doesn't he realize that our exam is in a week? I'm absolutely positive that Professor McGonagall is providing us with vital information concerning the exam this very moment.  
  
I wonder what he's thinking about. He's been doing this for quite a while now, staring into space with a lingering smile on his f -  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
The bushy-haired, intellectual girl snapped back into reality. Harry was looking at her, as if he was waiting for her to say something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Er, Hogsmeade? I was asking you if you're going to go this weekend. Were you listening?"  
  
Hermione blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I guess I must have blanked out."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," said Harry.  
  
A bit disoriented, she scanned the classroom. Her fellow classmates were socializing with each other, creating a familiar buzz in the atmosphere. Then: "Wait, where's the professor gone?"  
  
"She stepped outside to speak with Dumbledore," Harry replied. "She said we could talk amongst ourselves while she 's gone."  
  
"Oh." Hermione's gaze fell upon Ron once more.  
  
Harry eyed his friend, and said, "I'd never thought I'd see the day when you don't pay attention in class. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Hmm?" she said dreamily. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."  
Later that evening, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were finishing up their homework for the night. Ron was growing frustrated, as his five-foot Potions essay (which Hermione had completed two weeks earlier, of course) had yet to be finished.  
  
In desperation, he slammed his quill onto the table. Harry and Hermione looked up with a start.  
  
"It's useless! As long as I'm sane, I'm never going to finish this damn essay!"  
  
"Ron, don't swear!" said Hermione, who had just finished the last of her Herbology homework, bringing her night of work to a finish. "Besides, if you had finished your essay two weeks ago like I told you to, you wouldn't be worrying about it the day before it's due."  
  
Ron glared at her. "I hate Thursdays," he grumbled.  
  
"You and the rest of Hogwarts," yawned Harry. After a few minutes, he brought up the subject of Hogsmeade again. "So, are you going Hermione?"  
  
"I really would like to Harry, but I think I am going to take advantage of the empty common room and study for our upcoming exam," she said.  
  
While Harry nodded his head as if that was what he expected her to say, Ron shot Hermione a quick glance, but broke their eye contact almost instantly.  
  
"What about you, Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
There was a pregnant pause. Ron seemed to be reluctant to answer, as though he was contemplating an extremely significant matter in his head. Just about when Harry was going to ask him if he'd gone deaf, Ron at last seemed to have reached a decision, and spoke up.  
  
"Actually, I. I think I'll stay as well."  
  
Hermione gazed up in surprise, but Ron avoided her eyes. Since when does Ron refuse an opportunity to have fun in Hogsmeade?  
  
"Really?" replied Harry, his eyebrows raised.  
  
Ron was practically grinning now. That Weasley grin. Hermione hated that Weasley grin.  
  
"Yeah, I've got something to do. Something I've been putting off for too long."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, what exactly are you up to now?" she demanded.  
  
"You'll see", he smiled mysteriously. "Well, I've got to be going to bed. Sweet dreams."  
  
" 'Night," said Harry.  
  
Hermione's eyes followed Ron across the common room, up the stairway to his dormitory, and finally, once he was inside, lingered on his closed door.  
  
"What was that all about?" questioned Harry.  
  
Recalling every little detail of what had just happened, she sighed. "That's what I'd like to know."  
  
Friday came and went, and all of the Gryffindors were anticipating an enjoyable weekend at Hogsmeade. All of Gryffindor, except for Hermione and Ron of course. Even Harry was going, which surprised Ron, most particularly because Harry was going to be alone. Hermione, however, had a feeling he was going with a certain younger sister of Ron's.  
  
By Saturday afternoon, the common room was deserted. Soon to be found in front of the fire was none other that Hermione, curled up on an enormous, squishy armchair, studying. She was so absorbed into her book that she heard no sign of someone creeping up behind her.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Hermione jumped up nearly three feet in shock. As she turned around to see who had disturbed her studying, she was taken aback by the sight of her intruder.  
  
It was Ron. He was wearing a blue sweater, which brought out the gorgeous azure of his eyes. He had obviously run his hands through his red hair several times : it was tousled all over the place and standing straight up on end. The sleeves of his sweater were rolled up, revealing his lower arms and a slight glimpse of his biceps. Hermione had to admit how. well, sexy he looked.  
  
"Ron!" she gasped. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Do what?" he replied innocently.  
  
"Sneak up on me like that!" said Hermione. "You gave me a fright."  
  
A smile spread across Ron's freckled face. "You know I love to make you squirm."  
  
Hermione tried to stay annoyed at him, but she felt a grin creep up her lips as well. "Why is it so impossible to stay mad at you, Ron?"  
  
He held out his hands. "Because I'm just so lovable."  
  
"Well, Mr. Lovable, I've got to get back to studying." And with that, she situated herself back on the couch with her book, expecting Ron to go off somewhere. Did he do so? Certainly not!  
  
As the minutes crept by, Hermione could feel Ron's gaze on the back of her neck. Her cheeks flushed, and soon she couldn't concentrate on her book. Finally, when she just couldn't stand it anymore, she whipped her head around to ask him why he was staring at her. Right when she was about to open she mouth, she stopped herself.  
  
Ron crossed his arms over his chest. Gazing at her, he got that look again. That faraway, lingering-smile look. He was thinking.  
  
Ugh, once again he's thinking. He's got that look. What is he thinking about?  
  
Ron looked up at her. "Do you want something?"  
  
God, does he look fine.  
  
"That's what I was just about to ask you," said Hermione, trying not to think about Ron's appearance.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked.  
  
She slowly shook her head, and he sat down on the sofa next to her. She looked at him for a few moments, but he just stared into the fire, so she returned to her book.  
  
For the next ten minutes, Hermione tried (and failed miserably) to continue to study, but she couldn't concentrate knowing that that Ron was sitting there next to her, thinking.  
  
Weeks of yearning to gain the knowledge of what was going through Ron's head caused her to slam her book shut. Startled, he turned to Hermione. Glad to have his attention, she abruptly demanded, "Ronald Weasley, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Once again, Ron smiled.  
  
"Kissing you." 


End file.
